Sadiqabad
Sadiq Abad or Sadiqabad or Sadik Abad or Sadikabad (Urdu: صادق آباد ) is a city in Punjab, Pakistan. Geography The most prominent Tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District is named after Amīr Sadeq Mohammad Khan V of Bahawalpur State. The new city was inaugurated in 1948 . The geographical coordinates of Sadiqabad are 28° 18' 0" North, 70° 8' 0" East. Sadiqabad is the Tehsil headquarters; located on the main railway line road KLP road. It is the last city of Punjab province while traveling from Lahore to Karachi by rail or road. This Tehsil stands as transitional area between the two provinces where Sindi and Punjabi cultures survive together, along with the tamest of Sindhi culture on its western boundary Ghotki District of Sindh and on its northern side Rajanpur District of Punjab. The Indian border is about 25 km on the southern side of Sadiqabad. To the east of Sadiqabad is Tehsil Rahimyar Khan. Sadiqabad is the largest Tehsil of the district, measuring 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Its boundary starts from the middle of Dandy and Reti railway stations. Extending beyond Adam Sahaba, in length and breadth the Tehsil is about 50 km by 50 km. A beautiful canal flows in the middle of the city. Besides Sadiqabad, the other smaller towns and places are Adam Sahaba,Chandrami, Ahmed Pur Lama, Bangla Acha, Bangla Manthar, Bangla Tillu,Roshan Bhait, Bhong, Jamal Din Wali, Kot Sabzal, Rahimabad,Walhar,Machi Goth,Walana and SanjarPur. Demographics The Tehsil population is 760,769. Notable residents This is an incomplete list of notable residents (past and present) of the area - *Sardar Rais Ghazi Muhammad constructed the beautiful Bhong Mosque *Sardar Rais Wazir Ahmed has made a charity trust hospital, AlGhazi Charity Trust Hospital, in this remote area,which is caring for thousands of people and is fully funded by Rais Wazir Ahmed.http://www.alghazith.org.pk *Sardar Afzal Khan Leghari - revenue Minister in ex Bahwalpur State Government during 1950s *Sardar Rafiq Haider Khan Leghari - Now Distt Nazim & ex Excise and Taxation Minister Famous Families There are so many famous families in Sadiq Abad. Mian Izhar Mian izhar is wellknow person live in R.Yar Khan with family.Born in Khanewal and get higher education from University of agriculture.Now he is know figure in farming Makhdoom Family Makhdoom-ul-Mulk Syed Ghulam Miran Shah was the one of them. His son Mukhdoom Syed Hassan Mehmood was a well known politician in Pakistan . Now his son Makhdoom Syed Ahmad Mehmood is also a well known politician of Punjab . He was also a Federal Minister and District Nazim and recently he is elected as a punjab assembly member.Makhdoom Family is playing a vital rule in the politics of Southern Punjab and Pakistan . Rais Ghazi Family They are one of the most well known family of this area. Rais Muhammad Ghazi constructes a beautiful BHONG MOSQUE which has been awarded International and National awards. His sons Rais Shabbir Ahmed and Rais Wazir Ahmed were Ministers in Zulfiquar Ali Bhutto’s cabinet.Rais Wazir Ahmed has built a charity Trust hospital of International Standere to help the needy and poor of the area.The family members of Rais Ghazi are playing vital role in the politics of thier area. Leghari Family Sardar Muhammad Ajmal Khan Leghari was one of the most popular figure of the area. Now, Sardar rafique Hyder Khan Leghari is the Nazim of District Rahim Yar Khan. Meer Family Meer Family Meer Family of Sadiq Abad District Rahim Yar Khan. Meer Syed Muhammad Yaseen Esq. was a Land Lord of Sadiq Abad and migrated from Meerut, India. He had settled Sadiq Abad in the early 20th Century. He was a government servant in India. His 1st wife along with children was died in the great earthquake of Kangra, Kashmeer, India in 1905. Only he along with his son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. was alive. Then he settled to Sadiq Abad and purchased a lot of land there. Sadiq Abad had just established. He also selected a piece of high land (Tibbah) for his residence. He also purchased big piece of land and made a grand Havelly along with two outer portions called Dairah. Meer Sahib made also two marriages. His 1st wife along with children was died in the 1905’s earthquake of Kangra, Kashmeer, India. Only one son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. was alive. After death of 1st wife, he made a 2nd marriage. From this marriage, he had 3 sons and 3 daughters. His 2nd eldest son Meer Syed Muhammad Ahmed Esq. was a land lord. He was one of the most noble and gentle persons of that area. He was died in 1989 at an age of 79 years. His 3rd son Meer Syed Mehmood Ahmed was also a land lord. He died in 2005 at an age of 95 years. His 4th son Meer Syed Muhammad Ahmed Ullah Esq. was also land lord of this area. He also had a business in Grain Market (Ghallah Mandi), Sadiq Abad. He was died in 1998. Moreover, Meer Sahib had 3 daughters. His elder son-in-law was Meer Syed Muhammad Tassadaq Hussain Shah Esq. was the Police Inspector and famous from his designation as "Kaptan Sahib". He was died in 1953 at an age of 55 years at Bahawal Pur. His 2nd son-in-law was Meer Syed Sabir Ali Qadri Esq. and he was Superintendent of Bahawal Pur High Court. He was died in 1989 at Sadiq Abad. His 3rd son-in-law was Meer Syed Muhammad Naseer-ud-Din Esq. from Chichawatni. He was a land lord there. He died in 1984. Meer Syed Muhammad Yaseen Esqr (Late) was the founder of the family. He has migrated from Meerut , India in last 19th century. His elder son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esqr was one of the most well know figure of this are. After his death, Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Esqr played a vital role in the politics of this area. He was one of the most important partner of Mohtarmah Fatima Jinnah against Ayub Khan’s election. Now his son Meer Fazal Ellahi Fazli is in the politics of this area. He is also right hand od Ghulam Mustafa Jatoi’s National Peoples Party. Other famous figures of Meer Family are Meer Syed Akhter Hussain Bokhari Esqr, Meer Syed Mazhar Hussain Bokhari Esqr, Meer Syed Arif Hussain, Meer Syed Khalid Shahzad, Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed, Meer Syed Muhammad Asif, Meer Syed Mansoor Akhter Bokhari, Meer Syed Haroon Hussain Bokhari, Meer Syed Masood Ahmed, Meer Syed Mehboob Ahmed, Meer Syed Ahmed Salman Bokhari, Syed Ahmed Bilal Bokhari etc. Meer Family in Education in Sadiq Abad. Education As for the educational facilities are concerned, the city of Sadiq Abad is not lagging behind. There is one Government Degree College for boys and one Government Degree College for Girls and many high and low level schools in the city, besides private schools in almost every street. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College fro Women. The contribution of Meer family in the education of the city is remarkable. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and one Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Prof. Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed is the Principal of this college for the last more then 10 years. Pak Grammer school is also a contribution by meer family for the peoples of Saqiq Abad where qulaity education are given at affordable rates. Main businesses of Meer Family in Sadiq Abad Basically, Meer Family is a landlord family of this area. But there are some dignities of the family which have their own businesses which are as hereunder;- 1. Syed Brothers Roller Flour Mills Pvt. Ltd. 2. Telenor Franchised. 3. Atlantis Water. Social life Most of people of this city are Punjabi and Siraiki speaking. But many others are also living in this area. Pathan, Balochi and Urdu-speaking families are not less in number. The city has a cool and calm atmosphere. People are co-operative and are willing to live peacefully. There are no evident linguistic or caste-related prejudices. Sadiqabad has nearly all the facilities of a small town, but compared with its division city, Bahawal Pur, it is a bit expensive city. Everyday commodities as well as items of luxury are more costly than in some other big or small cities. One very important problem for the citizens of this city is lack of potable water. Underground water is salty and cannot be used for drinking or washing. Therefore, water is brought from nearby town Ahmad Pur Lamma. There are two big libraries in Sadiqabad: Municipal Library and Jinnah Library. Recently a newly built auditorium was named Makhdoom Ahmed Mahmood auditorium. Another problem is the dearth of children and family parks in the city. There is no place in the city where families can be relax and revive their spirits. The construction of a sports complex named Ghazi Sports Complex has completed. Certainly it will provide much room to the youth of the city to play different games. Education As far educational facilities are concerned, the city of Sadiqabad is not lagging behind. There is one Government Degree College for boys and one Government Degree College for Girls and many high and low level schools in the city, besides private schools in almost every street. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College for Women. There are three private colleges for girls and three for boys. There are many Arabic teaching and Hifz-e Quran institutions and mosque madrassalis in Sadiqabad. The modern education and use of computers is also struggling for its establishment in Sadiqabad. There are many computer institutes in the city of Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and one Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Prof. Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed is the Principal of this college for the last more then 10 years. Another important private institute in the field of technical education is Basheer Engineering College. A government technical college is also there. But the quality education is presented by Bismillah Higher Secondary School,Pak Grammer school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar Colleges and Schools, as well as Beacon House School Systems. The Pioneer of Quality Education in Private Sector in Sadiqabad was Iqra Public School found in 1980s that has now become a Degree College having Four Campusses for Girls and Boys and classes from Nursery to Masters Level in many disciplines. Ajmal Bagh College is also located at Sadiqabad. It can be asserted that this small city is progressing by leaps and bounds in the sphere of education as in every university and in every professional college we find the students of Sadiqabad. In Bahawal Pur Board, most of the top positions are taken by brilliant students of the city. The famous names in the sphere of education are Javeed Iqbal, Sher Afgan Shehzad, Muhammad Mazammil, Sheikh Masood, Kashif Qadeer Mukhtar Ahmed Shakir, M D Johar, Ahmed Nadeem Faiz, Mian Saleem Ahmed, Mohammad Tehseen, Gohar Malsyani, Ghulam Ali, Saboor Ahmad, Jaffar Ali, Siraj Rehmani, Mohammad Amin Bajwa,Ch. Muhammad Safdar Amin, Ch. Hameed Ahsan, Hafeez Ahmad Choudhry, Sajid Rehmani and Shahzad Qadir, M.D.Zafar. Transportation In the field of transport, the city of Sadiqabad is very prominent due to the fact that it has got double story railway station for the stops of almost all express trains, which is unique. As for the road transport, air-conditioned and non-air conditioned buses and coaches connect the city with all the major cities of Pakistan. Now the Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadiqabad to nearly all major cities of Pakistan. The smaller town of the Tehsil is also connected to the network of roads providing travelling facilities for twenty-four hours. Air Port is just on the drive of 15 minutes from the city. From first time in history of Pakistan Passenger Car Service started From Sadiqabad to Karachi. Economy Agriculture It is a fertile area, which produces large quantity of best cotton, wheat and sugar cane besides many other less significant crops. A large number of gardens of Mangoes and Kinos are also here. The mango of Sadiqabad is very famous for its smell and taste. The area of "Manthar" in Sadiqabad is very famous for its fertility and every year it gives a record production of wheat and cotton. Industry Sadiqabad is one of those cities of Pakistan which progresses day by day in the field of industry. The biggest industrial unit in city is Fauji Fertilizer Company, which is also the largest fertilizer unit in the country. There is a big unit of textile mills in city, besides many small looms that are also there. In the field of medicine, Sharex Laoratories plays a vital role by manufacturing quality medicine. Indus Cotton Ginning & Pressing Mills Pvt. Ltd. is one of the first industial units of town. It was founded back in the 1960s by a leading entrepreneur, Ch. Muhammad Safdar Amin. A newly built industry for the assembling of motorcycles has started its production. There are about 56 cotton ginning factories and over 100 oil mills in Sadiqabad. There are 30 floor mills in Sadiqabad. M/s Syed Brothers Roller Flour Mills Private Ltd. Was the very 1st and pioneer in Roller Flour Mills of this region. Mir Syed Arif Hussain Was the Chairman and Meer Syed Mansoor Akhter Bokhari was the Chief Executive of the Mill. A number of soap factories are there. There are nearly 15 marble factories. There are three cold storages for the storage of fruits. As Sadiqabad is situated in a hot area, therefore, more than 60 ice factories are working in city. The extent of sugar production can be guessed from the fact that there are two sugar mills in this Tehsil, namely Jamal Din Wali Sugar Mills and United Sugar Mills in Walhar. Fatima Ferilizer Company has started to build its units in Sadiqabad. It will be the largest fertilizer unit of South Asia. Sweets Sadiqabad is famous for its delicious sweets which are liked all over the country. Sweets of Sadiqabad have a unique taste and fragrance which cannot be found in any other place. Sweets like Sohan Halwa, Rustam Barfi, Qalaqand, Bangali Rus Gullay. Gajraila, Doodh Maisoo, Gulab Jaman, Namak Paray, Shakar Paray and Jaleebi are the speciality of this city. The famous centres for the preparation of sweets are Café Sajawal and Tariq Sweets. Tariq Sweets are also presenting delicious ice cream which is becoming popular with residents of the city. The famous of all these Mithai is “DOODH MAISOO” which is only and only created in Sadiq Abad and well known in Pakistan and the world. Best Bakers Of Sadiq Abad= Sadiq Abad has also a Best Bakery Of the whole city named CHEN BAKERS ,Allama Iqbal Road Sadiq Abad. The taste and quality is fine. Mandis Sadiqabad is very famous for manufacturer of beautiful wooden furniture. There are three Mandis (Markets) in city 1-Grain Mandi 2-Fruit Mandi 3-wood Mandi. It is an important business centre where in the past regular yearly "Mandi" was held for the improvement of business trends. Even at present Grain Mandi is no less important. Besides Fruit, Mandi of Sadiqābād is among the one of biggest in Pakistan. Tourist Attractions Bagh-E-Bahisht (The Garden of Heaven) It is one of the most beautiful and biggest gardens of this area. It is 5 km far from Sadiq Abad. Its 1 st owner was Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. who had built this garden. The garden consists upon more than 75 acrs. After his death, his only son Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Esq. reconstructed it with his full zeal and zest and brought the each and every plant from all over the world and made it the beautiful lest one of this area. After his death in 2003, his only son Meer Syed Fazal Ellahi Fazli is maintaining it with the same spirit of his father and grandfather and still improving. This garden is, although, the private but also open for the public at prescribed hours and days. Meer Ayed Zahid Hussain's Library Late Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Esq. made a very good and the biggest personal library of this area which has very antique collection of books on each and every topic. Some books including Quran Shareef are very very old and hand written scripts which are very prestigious back ground. Now, his only son Meer Syed Fazal Ellahi Fazli is maintaining this library. This library is also open for public. Fauji Fertilizer Factory, Machi Goth This factory is 5 km far from Sadiq Abad and one of the biggest fertilizer factories in Asia . It was build by Fauji Foundation which is for old/ex-army servants. It was constructed in 1974 and was completed in 1979. Bhong Mosque This tehsil has got various attractive features for tourists. In Bhong, a town of this Tehsil, a beautiful mosque built by Rais Ghazi is a source of attraction and inspiration for tourists. This Mosque is the only building in Pakistan which received "The Agha Khan Architectural Award." Cholistan desert Huge sand dunes in Cholistan belt are also worth seeing. They appear as human forms from a distance. As the city is connected with desert area, dust is a marked feature of it. This dust is a big source of the diseases of eyes, nose, throat and lungs for the poeople of Sadiqabad. Picture gallery of Sadiq Abad Image:SadiqAbadAirForceChowk1.jpg|Air Force Chowk, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadBaldia1.jpg|Municipal Committee (Baldia) Office, Sadiq Abad. Image:SADIQABAD-ghazisports.jpg|Rais Ghazi Sports Complex (Under Construction), Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadHospitalRoad1.jpg|Hospital Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadLinkRoad.jpg|Link Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SADIQABAD-pafpictures1A.jpg|PAF Pictures at Over Head Bridge, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadRailwayRoad.jpg |RailWay Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadTeshilCouncilBuilding.jpg|Tehsil Council Building, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadUnderPass.jpg|Under Pass, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong3c1.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:BHONG33a1.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong7.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadBhongMosque.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong mosque kupol01.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. External links *AlRafaatHomoeoz *Hamara Sadiq Abad Category:Rahimyar Khan District